Wake me up when September ends
by Orejas de Gato
Summary: Todo al final debe terminar. Universo Alterno, Oneshot


**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh! le pertenecen a Takahashi Kazuki-sama.

Si alguien quiere matarme, tiene razón....

Lo chistoso va al final xD, sin importar qué recomiendo escuchar la canción mientras leen el fanfic.

* * *

-Gracias por todo.-

Gracias….

-Por nada, fue divertido.-Comentó con una sonrisa.

Todo termina…

-Sí.-Asintió el otro, sin soltarle la mano.

Eran dos muchachos de cabello tricolor, muy parecidos, sólo que uno era más alto y ése mismo tenía un detalle curioso en el pelo con forma de estrella que el otro no poseía.

Se conocieron durante las vacaciones de verano en una fuente de sodas, se cayeron bien, y como no tenían nada más divertido que hacer y no conocían a nadie ahí, tuvieron una _aventura_;bueno, no exactamente así; era algo más parecido a un amor veraniego, pasajero, sin mayor importancia al principio, pero como se habían acostumbrado a estar juntos, a sentirse uno al otro, lograron desarrollar una muy buena amistad _y algo más_, así obviamente se iban a extrañar.

Pero no era lo mismo de ambos lados: el más bajo, Yuugi; se sentía muy a gusto desde el principio con aquel chico, escuchó la propuesta de éste y pensando que no pasaría nada, que sería, como el otro dijo, como un juego, además de estar embriagado de un poco de adrenalina por hacer algo nuevo, la aceptó; del lado del otro, "Yami"; había quedado prendado de la apariencia física del otro desde que lo vio, casi como un amor a primera vista, con la diferencia que él mismo lo consideraba sólo una fuerte atracción de quien sabe donde; después de conocerlo mejor, se dio cuenta que le gustaba y, sin querer volverlo algo demasiado serio, ya que sabía que dolería más si se hacía así; le dio una propuesta algo extraña al otro: era algo parecido a ser novios, pero sin serlo: se podían besar, tomarse las manos y cosas así, pero sin considerarlo algo tan profundo o comprometedor ni necesariamente una muestra del fuerte sentimiento llamado "amor", un juego, algo muy parecido a ser amantes, sin embargo nunca llegaron más allá de un beso; cuando el otro se lo pensó un rato y le dijo que sí, sintió una extraña felicidad invadirle, que mucho después logró entender.

Sin embargo, en todo ese tiempo y obviamente al recibir esos tipos de tactos de alguien, los sentimientos cambian: Yuugi terminó gustándole (o enamorándose de la forma típica de un adolescente) Yami aunque al final nunca fuera a decírselo, no sabía exactamente porqué; mientras que Yami, que había vivido hasta esos momentos en un ámbito emocional completamente distinto, había caído en un profundo amor hacía el otro que era opacado al caer en cuenta que ya no lo vería después de ninguna forma que se le ocurriera, y que lo de ahora sólo era un infantil juego, reprimiendo un sentimiento demasiado fuerte para una relación así.

Siguieron caminando de la mano hasta el aeropuerto, las maletas de Yami ya se habían llevado anteriormente y las de Yuugi las llevaba él mismo Yami queriendo ser amable, avanzaban con la mirada baja sin saber bien que decir ni como podría reaccionar el otro, hasta que finalmente Yuugi rompió el silencio:

-Hey.-

-¿Sí?-

-¿Recuerdas….?-

Y se pusieron a hablar de las experiencias vividas durante ese verano, casi era el único tema que de verdad tenían, el otro era la vida de Yuugi en su hogar.

Mientras hablaban Yami de vez en cuando se ponía a pensar: ni siquiera le había podido decir a Yuugi donde vivía, se había excusado diciendo que venía de una familia de gran importancia en el extranjero (cosa que no era tan falsa) por lo que no podía decir su lugar de residencia, cosa de seguridad; Yuugi le creyó sin preguntar más, pero ello molestaba a Yami, ¡más aún ael ni siquiera decirle su verdadero nombre! Aquello sólo era un seudónimo que se le ocurrió usar por una extraña fijación a esa palabra, aunque la persona que despertó el sentimiento más intenso de su vida fuera todo lo contrario a ello. Lo otro que lo enfurecía era que Yuugi también le había preguntado y sugerido formas en que se vieran, aunque su corazón haya saltado de gozo al escuchar aquello, era totalmente imposible verse de nuevo; su lugar no dejaba tiempo para enamorarse de verdad, ni mucho menos de otro hombre, ni siquiera podrían verse aunque vivieran bajo el mismo techo, así que tuvo que decirle que no había ninguna forma y mirar la cara de decepción del otro, nunca se había sentido peor.

Al final llegaron, justo antes de entrar Yami dejó la maleta a un lado llamando la atención de Yuugi para después este mismo sentirse entre los brazos del otro en un anhelante abrazo, que fue correspondido igualmente. Aspiraron el aroma que ambos desprendían, sintieron la calidez del otro y tocaron la sensación de todavía estar en mediados del corto Septiembre, pero todo tiene que desvanecerse y despertar por lo que tuvieron que separarse antes de caer demasiado dentro de ese sueño; se miraron un rato y entraron.

Todavía no llegaba el avión de Yuugi así que esperaron dentro, como era fines estaba lleno de gente claramente retrasada, así que quedaban sillas justas, apareció una pareja de ancianos cuando ya todo estaba ocupado así que ellos dieron sus asientos a los que éstos agradecieron, la ancianita hurgueteó en su cartera y sacó un dulce que le dio a Yuugi con una sonrisa a lo que Yami rió cuando éste se sonrojo al ser considerado un niño.

-Jajaja.-Siguió riendo Yami cuando fueron a otro sector del aeropuerto.

-¡Ya! ¡Deja de reír!-Le regañó Yuugi avergonzado.-Bueno, por lo menos yo tengo un dulce.-Dijo sacándole la lengua y sacando el dulce para después desenvolverlo de la envoltura y llevárselo a la boca frente a Yami y comerlo.

-Enojón.-Dijo todavía riendo levemente, a lo que Yuugi lo ignoró, miró el reloj del aeropuerto y se dio cuenta de que faltaba poco a lo que suspiró. Yami nota eso.

-Yuugi.-Llamó

-¿Huh?-Hizo volviendo a mirar al chico.

Yami se fue al rincón de la pared y atrajo a Yuugi a sí mismo, lo abrazó y lo comenzó a besar, a lo que éste cerró los ojos y correspondió a los pequeños besos que el otro le daba.

Se vieron un momento después de terminar y se volvieron a quedar abrazados: la relación hubiera sido _efímera_,pero los sentimientos no lo eran. De vez en cuando Yuugi se alzaba un poco y le daba un corto beso en los labios a Yami que apenas éste alcanzaba a corresponder.

La cercanía del otro era tan grata, tan agradable, pero eso no volvería.

_-Me gustas mucho…-_

Nunca más.

-_Yo te amo…-_

Aquéllas declaraciones sólo eran algo imaginario, no pasaría porque seguro sólo se lastimarían dándose ilusiones para después tener que desvanecerlas forzosa y dolorosamente.

Tenían ganas de _dormirse_ de nuevo y no _despertar_ jamás, pero eran realistas y volvían rápido a la triste realidad.

Finalmente, la hora de irse de Yuugi llegó; dieron el aviso por el altavoz por lo que mucha gente se empezó a mover, se separaron y fueron caminando de la mano, aunque Yami paró de nuevo a Yuugi en medio de la salida dejando nuevamente la maleta olvidada momentáneamente para darle un beso más largo del que le había dado antes a Yuugi, no quiso meter la lengua en eso, sabía que era mejor guardárselo a la persona que pudiera estar para siempre con Yuugi, él no lo merecía; mucho era ya poder sentir los suaves labios del otro tocar y apretar los suyos, sentir ambas respiraciones al mismo ritmo y algo muy parecido a un latido fuerte y acelerado parecido al suyo de parte de Yuugi, pero bien podría ser una ilusión.

Se separaron, aunque tal acción de Yami había sido más peligrosa de lo que Yuugi podría imaginar, éste no se arrepentía ni le importaba que otros los pudieran haber visto y quedarse mirando, no ahora.

Siguieron el camino esta vez de manos separadas hasta llegar frente al avión, Yuugi, ya con la maleta en la mano; volteó para mirar a Yami sin querer moverse en realidad, sintió ganas de llorar; aquélla no era la primera vez que sentía algo así por alguien, pero tal vez su enamoramiento ya estaba pasando a un nivel más maduro justo cuando se acercaba la hora de irse. Derramó unas cuantas lágrimas, mientras abrazaba al otro, que Yami limpió con un dedo y el resto lo lamió.

Yuugi lo miró con cariño, Yami le sonrió.

-Sayonara.-Se despidió

-Sayonara.-Respondió Yami

Decir más habría sobrado.

Yuugi se subió al avión, Yami esperó fuera de la pista al lado de otras personas que igual se despedían para verlo partir.

El avión empezó a partir, antes de que éste saliera, Yuugi divisó desde su asiento a Yami y se despidió con la mano sonriendo a lo que éste hizo lo mismo a su propio estilo. El avión partió junto con el objeto de amor de Yami.

--------------------------------------------------------o------------------------------------------------

Después de un rato le tocó a "Yami" partir, se dirigió a un lugar más aislado del aeropuerto donde lo esperaba un avión privado, subió y éste partió, en ningún momento Yami tuvo expresión alguna.

----------------------------------------------------------o----------------------------------------------

-Bienvenido, señor.-

-Bienvenido, señor.-

Se escuchaba por todas partes, esa era su casa. Amaba su país, pero en lo demás, era su calvario.

Todo tan formal, careciente de sentimientos que no fueran respeto y quien sabe que otros escondidos con intenciones malvadas.

-Faraón….-

Tan _impersonal_

-Faraón Atem, la corte lo espera.-Le anunció un cortesano.

-Gracias.-Agradeció, mientras lo vestían con las que ahora les parecían extrañamente pesadas, ropas de seda y joyas, y por supuesto, su corona de oro, que consideraba más como de una espinas.

Y el lugar donde pasaría la mitad de su vida: su trono.

* * *

Cuanto tiempo, y sin seguir los otros xD, ok, matenme

Se supone que se basa en la canción de Green Day del mismo nombre (bueno, se me ocurrió mientras la escuchaba, aunque la idea original era algo diferente, porque no sabía lo que decía la letra xD), se empezó alrededor de entre las 23, 12 y 1 de la mañana, se terminó alrededor de las 4:10 de la mañana y se revisó el mismo día a las 1:45-2:00 y 17:15-17:21 (xD)

Pienso que a de ser uno de los fics más malos que debo haber hecho...no sé, no me gusta escribir/leer muchos mundo alterno de Yu-Gi-Oh! porque siento que la personalidad original del personaje se pierde (en este caso, Yuugi, Yami hay versión Gallop y versión manga xD (¿qué si hay diferencia? por lo menos al principio, mucha) (aunque no se necesite ser AU para eso).No creo que los originales harían algo así (o tal ves sí?) y además, creo que lo del tiempo de las vacaciones de las secundarias japonesas deben ser distintos, y siento que perdí algo del sentido original de la canción...

Al final me critico yo a mí misma xD, aunque al final no me dormí hasta escribirlo, porque por un proyecto que aún no termino por no avanzarlo cuando pudé, ahora me cuesta horrores seguirlo, así que me desvelé sin más xD.

No me gustó mucho corregirlo, porque sentía que le quitaba lo original, pero al escribir fanfiction a la hora de dormir obviamente no va a salir muy bien redactado u.u

Me dio con escribir cosas de amores imposibles, (y eso que mis primeros fanfics eran con finales chistosos o felices) aunque si me fijo bien, el primer fanfic que pensé y el que escribí de Yu-Gi-Oh! es acerca de eso x_z)

De la última parte, seguro ya alguien lo habrá notado, no conozco la situación política actual de Egipto, pero como la idea era así lo dejé con que aún existían los faraones (obviamente las piramides no, que lástima).

Por si aca, he visto ocupar mucho el termino "_efímero_" en muchos fanfics (bueno, resumenes), si alguien no sabe, yo creí que sería algo enfermo o grotesco, pero según el libro "El Principito" (Principito Rlz!!) se define algo que puede morir, y WordReference como : "pasajero, que dura poco" pensé que el término quedaba perfecto con la descripción de la relación de Yami y Yuugi en el fic.

Perdonen el excesivo uso de comas (aunque también hubo ";")

Otra cosa, no me regañen, pero si alguien lee ésto y va a escribir un fanfic, no importa lo que sea, aunque a veces sea cómico, escriba bien las palabras por favor y usé por lo menos los TILDES que todo el mundo se sabe.

Me salió demasiado serio, creo que a pesar de tener 14 ya estoy envejeciendo y me vuelvo muy seria -_-

A pesar de todo lo mismo que me impulso a desvelarme, me dio muchas ganas de publicarlo hoy (30) antes de que terminará Septiembre, y si en tu país ya es 1º de Octubre, bueno....

Aunque de todas formas me estaba amargando mucho, necesita escribir un fanfic.

Los otros fanfics no puedo asegurar actualizarlos antes de Enero, ya que ahí son mis fuentes de inspiración y tengo todo el día para quedarme en la pc a escribir durante ese tiempo, antes tal vez por algo del destino pueda.

Bueno, Mata ne


End file.
